werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
When Blood Calls Blood/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : CHRISTOPHER: I don't want to spend another second without you. So, please, marry me. : BROOKLYN: Yes. : CHARLOTTE: Nick. : NICK: My memory was gone. I didn't know who she was. : JAKE: And you let Charlotte die. : GRAYSIN: All of these witches just woke up from the dead with vampire blood coursing through their veins. : CORDELIA: I was born a witch, and I will die that way. : JEFFERY: Cole, what's wrong? : COLE: Well, that can't be good. : JEFFERY: Try to hold still. : COLE: It's already in my heart. : JEFFERY: Rest in peace, dear friend. : ELIZABETH: What's happening to me? : JAKE: You need to rid yourself of this darkness. : JAKE: Go on, sweetheart. Let it all out. : ELIZABETH: They gonna come back? The lines and the whispers? : JAKE: I don't know. : MAVERICK: Where's Bill? : ELIZABETH: If he dies, it'll trigger my curse. The Abattoir (Christopher's Bedroom) : CHRISTOPHER: I know things will never be the same. Not after so much loss. And I'm so sad about Cole and Cordelia and everything that Elizabeth is going through, but I look at you and I can't help it. I'm happy. It just feels so selfish. : BROOKLYN: Cole and Cordelia wouldn't think so. : CHRISTOPHER: Yeah, well, they're not here. : BROOKLYN: If they were here, they would tell us not to waste it. And they'd be right. : CHRISTOPHER: So let's do it. Let's get married. : BROOKLYN: Yeah. That's the plan. : CHRISTOPHER: No, like, let's get married today. : BROOKLYN: What? : CHRISTOPHER: Yeah. : BROOKLYN: Today? : CHRISTOPHER: Mm-hmm. : BROOKLYN: Okay. All right. : CHRISTOPHER: Yeah. Let's-let's do it. : BROOKLYN: Yes. : CHRISTOPHER: Yes, yes, yes. : BROOKLYN: It's so crazy. Lafayette Cemetery : ELIZABETH: You didn't have to come. : JAKE: I wanted to make sure you were all right. : ELIZABETH: I don't know why we leave flowers. Doesn't do them any good. It's not much of an apology for killing someone. : JAKE: Unintentionally. You rid the city of those vermin. You have nothing to apologize for. : ELIZABETH: Don't make it sound so noble. Yeah, yeah, I killed a few bad guys, but it was as much to get the magic out of me as anything else. Besides, it's not like it lasted more than a few hours. Well, at least he gets his revenge next week when the full moon comes. : JAKE: Elizabeth, however much you dread your first transformation, once you go through it, you're gonna feel better. : ELIZABETH: I don't know if I dread it or if I wish that I could just turn and never turn back. Mom said that, after the pain, it's one of the best feelings in the world. Just can't believe I have to do this without her. : JAKE: I know no one can replace your mom. But I do want to help. : ELIZABETH: I know, but I need to be alone. : JAKE: As you wish. The Abattoir : BROOKLYN: Um so, I wanted to ask you something. Uh, Elizabeth is going to be maid of honor, and I'm going to ask Graysin to be best man. Jake, well, he's doing nefarious things to secure the venue, and Adam is going to do the ceremony. And it would mean a lot to me if you would walk me down the aisle. : NICK: I don't know if I can do that. : BROOKLYN: No, I-I know that you're going through a lot and that you're grieving, and I'm here for you, but I just, I thought today you could be here for me. : NICK: I'm sorry. I can't. Manosque, France -- Flashback : NICK: Cristal. Please. Can I make a guess here? You're either broke or you're a terrible drunk. : CHARLOTTE: Excuse me? : NICK: You've been nursing that drink for over an hour. : CHARLOTTE: Well, maybe there are some things that neither money nor alcohol can solve. Do you ever have an ex you just can't seem to get out of your system? : NICK: Can I recommend something a little stronger than Bordeaux? : CHARLOTTE: Oh, I'm-I'm fine. But thank you. : NICK: I'm-I'm Nick. : CHARLOTTE: Andrea. : NICK: It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Andrea. So, what have you seen of Manosque so far? : CHARLOTTE: Eh, pretty much just see inside of this wineglass. : NICK: Yeah, it's not Paris, but I love this place, you know. : CHARLOTTE: I'm not sure it's the ideal location for the "how to forget your ex" tour, but To be honest, I closed my eyes, picked a place on the map, and booked a flight. I actually only landed a few hours ago. You're the first person that I've spoken to. Oh, besides the concierge at, uh, Hotel Saint Louis. : NICK: Otto. Notorious flirt. : CHARLOTTE: He's not shy. : NICK: Mm-mm. Not shy. Okay, I got to get out of here. My girlfriend's away, but she made me promise I'd check out this art show. You can swing by if you want to. It's, um If you felt like escaping Otto for a few hours. : CHARLOTTE: Oh, that's that's very sweet of you to offer, but I, uh I should probably stay here and do whatever it is I'm supposed to be doing here. : NICK: Well, if you change your mind, uh, it's just up the street. Nick's Apartment : JAKE: Hello, brother. : NICK: Well, that's a suspiciously warm greeting. Paranoid as usual, I see. : JAKE: But don't worry, it's not you I'm looking for. : JULIA: Well, then, it must be important if you're asking me for a favor. I'm in mourning, if you even care. : JAKE: I'm sorry, but it's about Elizabeth. The dark magic within her has had some peculiar side effects. She's got these dark lines, like poisoned veins running up her arms. Today I noticed a new line on the back of her neck. I just need to know what it means. The Abattoir : CHRISTOPHER: I don't understand. You're leaving? : GRAYSIN: Christopher I'm telling you, under any other circumstances, it would be my great honor to be your best man. But I can't do it. These past few days Cordelia. I am no good to anybody right now, and I I just, I want to get out of this place. Christopher. Christopher , it's like I keep pushing the same stone up the same hill, and it just rolls right back down, and it crashes on top of me, and I cannot do it! We had all those years of vigilance. We had all those years of peace, and good people died. And it means nothing. Nothing that I have ever done in my entire life - has meant anything at all. : CHRISTOPHER: That's not true. That is not true. We had seven years of peace because of you. Seven years of people not having to apologize for who they were, not having to mourn their dead. That was you. : GRAYSIN: That was us. And it's over. And I thought that it was gonna last longer. I had no idea how fragile it was. : CHRISTOPHER: How long will you be gone? : GRAYSIN: For however long it takes. : CHRISTOPHER: Just don't disappear on me, okay? Rousseau's : MAVERICK: Cole'd kill me if he saw me pouring the good stuff like water. : JEFFERY: You had to earn a shot of this. : MAVERICK: To Cole. : JEFFERY: He fought the good fight. : MAVERICK: Well, I wouldn't call getting stabbed in a mugging fighting the good fight. : JEFFERY: Yeah, well, you know, it all happened too fast. : MAVERICK: Hard to believe. Given Cole being immortal and all. You know, I used to think I was going crazy. But then I read my Uncle Zander's journals. Turns out it's less about them going off their nut more about you being a vampire, Jeffery. Just like Cole. : JEFFERY: You really want to do this today? : MAVERICK: I'm sorry, did I pick an inconvenient time to learn I live in a demon town and that you ran this city like a fascist? : JEFFERY: You know, Zander understood the value of keeping order in this town. We worked together. He was my friend. : MAVERICK: You sure about that? From what I read, he was terrified of you. Thought that you and your rules were killing this city. : JEFFERY: Are you just trying to piss me off today or do you want something? : MAVERICK: Justice. Humans are not pawns. We're not food. We have a right to know what's going on. : JEFFERY: I'm trying to protect you. You're better off not knowing. : MAVERICK: Well, that's not your decision to make. : JEFFERY: And you are too naive to think that you can do anything about it. : MAVERICK: Not by myself, but, later tonight, when I meet with the archbishop, the city council, the mayor, and the police chief, the Human Faction is gonna start having a say again. : JEFFERY: You're gonna call off this meeting and you're gonna forget everything you read in Zander's journals. You're just a chef living a normal life. : MAVERICK: That's the other thing my uncle mentioned. Vervain. Sorry, Jeffery. If you want to shut me up, you're gonna have to kill me. Lafayette Cemetery : ELIZABETH: Oh. Hey, Julia. : JULIA: Hi. You okay? : ELIZABETH: No. And I'm pretty sure I just drowned the memorial. Oh, uh, I'm so sorry about Cole, by the way. : JULIA: Thank you. How's your head? : ELIZABETH: Buzzing. : JULIA: I can make you a tea that should help. And never underestimate the power of wedding champagne. : ELIZABETH: Do you think they'd let me skip the wedding? It's just with the way that I feel, I don't want to ruin the day. : JULIA: You missing it would ruin the day. Look, I know that you have a lot going on right now, but, you know, one thing I learned as a girl with the world on her shoulders at 15 is that you need to live in the moment. Cole taught me that. Go on. I'll catch up with you. : ELIZABETH: Thank you. : JULIA: Les lames colligo. Ame gluttuli. Les lames colligo. Ad me gluttuli. The Abattoir : BROOKLYN: I look like a disco ball. : HOPE: There are plenty more to choose from. : BROOKLYN: Never thought I'd be walking myself down the aisle. : HOPE: I'm sure Nick will come around. : BROOKLYN: I don't know. I mean, the Nick I know would put anything aside for family, but he's different now. He's carrying around all this guilt, like he should be punished for the rest of eternity for the part he played in Charlotte's death, but he didn't even know who she was when he did it. : HOPE: Kind of pisses me off. : BROOKLYN: Yes, well, it wouldn't be a Chamberlain family gathering without one of us being mad at another one. Manosque, France -- Flashback : CHARLOTTE: Well, I hope he's a better cook than a curator. : NICK: I see. You don't like culture. : CHARLOTTE: You live in France and you call this culture? Obviously this is beneath you. : NICK: Shame on me. : CHARLOTTE: Come on. This this is derivative. : NICK: Yeah, it's a little derivative. You know what I've found though? Thank you, sir. The more you drink, the more exceptional the art becomes. You know, I used to, um, be intimidated by things like this. You don't strike me as the shrinking violet type. : CHARLOTTE: Oh, I-I could kick your ass. : NICK: I don't doubt it. There weren't a lot of Michelin stars where I grew up. : CHARLOTTE: Actually, this is my first trip to France. : NICK: Bienvenue. : CHARLOTTE: Can I ask you a question? : NICK: Of course. : CHARLOTTE: You love it here, don't you? I mean you're happy. : NICK: It's love at first sight. Something feels right, you don't question it. The Abattoir : CHRISTOPHER: Brooklyn. : BROOKLYN: Gah! Are you crazy? It's bad luck to see my dress before the ceremony. : CHRISTOPHER: Um we need to talk. : BROOKLYN: That's your serious voice. Why are you using it on our wedding day? : CHRISTOPHER: I think I may have given you the wrong impression about something. : BROOKLYN: Okay. Now you're scaring me. : CHRISTOPHER: No, um it's my fault. And every time you talked about it, I just, I went along with it. : BROOKLYN: Talked about what? : CHRISTOPHER: Having a family. : BROOKLYN: I don't understand. : CHRISTOPHER: I lost a daughter before she was even born and barely got over it. : BROOKLYN: I know, baby. I understand how painful that was. It's not gonna be like that for us. : CHRISTOPHER: No, no, listen. I'm I'm sorry, but this is something I can't do. I won't. : BROOKLYN: So that's it? You wait until two hours before our wedding to bring this up, and it's just something you won't do? I don't get a say? : CHRISTOPHER: I know what this means to you, okay? I can't I can't ask you to sacrifice something so important. : BROOKLYN: Are you serious right now? : CHRISTOPHER: I can't give you what you want, Brooklyn. You deserve better. : BROOKLYN: Christopher. The Abattoir (Christopher's Bedroom) : CHRISTOPHER: You were right about talking to Brooklyn. But now I guess the wedding's off. : HOPE: What happened? : CHRISTOPHER: I should have said something before now, but look at our family. How do you tell someone you can't have a child because you're afraid you're gonna hurt it? That you'll find some way to put your needs before theirs because that's what your parents did to you. That you're toxic and broken and a Chamberlain, and that's just what we do. : HOPE: Listen to me. We may be damaged, but we are not doomed to repeat our parents' mistakes. After everything that we have been through, none of us would see a child of ours suffer just to ease our own pain. Besides, Christopher, you always put your family in front of yourself. You can break the pattern. : CHRISTOPHER: Do you really believe that? Yeah, I do. : HOPE: And so does Brooklyn. Which is why you should be talking to her right now. : CHRISTOPHER: sniffles Thank you. Manosque, France -- Flashback (Museum) : CHARLOTTE: Do you think they know how rare that is? : NICK: What do you mean? : CHARLOTTE: Love someone for so long. : NICK: Actually, until recently, Sylvie was a widow and Christophe was a bachelor. : CHARLOTTE: Oh. : NICK: They got married in this place a year and a half ago, matter of fact. That will teach me to be sentimental. : CHARLOTTE: You ever feel like that? : NICK: Like what? : CHARLOTTE: Like you were just destined for someone? : NICK: Yes. Once before. I guess I'll see you in the next life. : CHARLOTTE: If we're destined to meet each other in another life, just know I'll be waiting for another dance. The Abattoir : NICK: I don't recognize this. : JULIA: It's a transcription spell. We know that the magic's basically consuming Elizabeth. So, I'm using the magical signature in her tears - to see if we can find an antidote. : NICK: If? : JULIA: And if there is one, then it'll be in one of Christopher's grimoires, and this spell will lead us right to it. : NICK: Gorgeous, brilliant and powerful. Remind me to never piss you off. : JULIA: Mennen nou au sort. Ledat remedium. Mennen nou au sort. Ledat remedium. : NICK: Something's wrong. : JULIA: Mennen nou au sort. Ledat remedium. Mennen nou au sort. Ledat remedium. Mennen nou au sort. Ledat remedium. Wedding Venue : WOMAN: This was scheduled a year ago. We're not changing it for you. : JAKE: Well, you see, my older brother really likes this venue. And he will be getting married here today. Unless, of course, you want this wedding to turn into a funeral. The Abattoir : CHRISTOPHER: Please don't. : BROOKLYN: Don't what? Do what's best for myself? I have waited for you for years, lived on your terms, set aside what I needed for myself to make you happy! And then you pull this crap? Would you rather I lie to you? No, of course not, but you're the reason why I wanted to have kids in the first place, okay? I didn't want to pass on my werewolf gene. But then I met you, and I saw how you were with family, and how much love that you have to offer. And it made me want more. : CHRISTOPHER: It's not like I didn't think about it. For-for all the same reasons. : BROOKLYN: Then why be so definitive? : CHRISTOPHER: Because Because I'm terrified. : BROOKLYN: Who isn't? Yes, see, that is the look that I need. That's the "I don't know what to do" look. That's the "you're my partner, let's work it out together" look. And believe me, it is a lot better than the Chamberlain "I'm gonna stubbornly make all the decisions for the both of us until the end of time" look. : CHRISTOPHER: Oh, God, you must hate that look. : BROOKLYN: I hate that look like you wouldn't believe. If you really feel like kids can't ever be on the table, then just give me some time to process that before we jump into marriage. But if it's something that you're really open to discussing one day, and I mean truly open, not just trying to get me in a white dress then tell me that, too. : CHRISTOPHER: I love you so much. : BROOKLYN: I love you, too. So now what? : CHRISTOPHER: I'm open to spending the rest of my life figuring that out together. I'm open to conquering my fears. I'm open to considering having a family. And I'm open to marrying you today. If you still want to. : BROOKLYN: Hmm. I have to think about it. Yes. Yes, Christopher. The Abattoir (Courtyard) : JAKE: Where are you going? I need you today. : NICK: I knew who she was, Jacob. : JAKE: Who? : NICK: Charlotte. I know who she was. Five years ago, we met in Manosque. Obviously, I didn't know who she was at the time. Still, in the few hours that we spent together, we had a profound connection. You have to understand that when I walked into that farmhouse, and I saw her, I was just completely bewildered. In that mayhem, that turmoil, I could only see her as some agent of deception for the very family that I was at war with. It wasn't until all my memories returned that I realized I could have saved her. I could have saved her, Jacob. I-I can't forgive myself. And neither should any of you. : JAKE: Elizabeth is dying. I can't tell anyone else, not today. : NICK: What did you say? : JAKE: She's dying. : NICK: Well, then, I suspect I'm the last person she needs right now. Wedding Venue : JAKE: If it's not too presumptuous, perhaps I might escort you. : NICK: Not if I have anything to say about it. : JAKE: You're late. : NICK: Fashionably so. : JAKE: Well, then, looks like you're stuck with both of us. : NICK: You ready? : BROOKLYN: I am now. : ADAM: Dearly beloved, now, not to make this all about me, but we know how families work. Sometimes it's dinner, and sometimes it's daggers. Now, I don't know why it takes something as special as this to wake us up, to make us aware of the beauty in the moment, during the moment, or to be grateful for what we have, while we have it. Now, I, for one, am grateful for today, and I'm grateful for all of you. Now, you're strong and beautiful, and deserve nothing but the best in life. : CHARLOTTE: voice Nick, I wanted to thank you for giving me a beautiful day just when I needed it. You helped me more than you can ever know. I realized I'd been holding on to things that I shouldn't. If I had met my ex under different circumstances, without the legacy of pain that haunted him, things would have been different for us. My time with you helped to forgive him for the pain that he caused me, and remember the best parts of our lives together. And though I can't honestly say I'll ever get over him entirely, I-I can finally look forward, because of you. I'll never forget my time in France. And if by some chance we do meet again in another life, I'm gonna hold you to that dance. Until then, be happy. And as you grow and find the parts of your life that fit you perfectly, make sure you never let them go. Andrea. : ADAM: Now, by the power vested in me by a Franciscan monk in the 13th century, and by the Internet a few hours ago just to be on the safe side, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss the bride. : ELIZABETH: whispering Tomar lento. Namaz amor. Elizabeth whispers the incantation, white petal flowers begin to fall from the sky around Christopher and Brooklyn guests are dancing and having fun. Christopher notices Jake watching Elizabeth dance with Brooklyn : CHRISTOPHER: Oh, boy. What are you gonna be like when she goes to prom? Elizabeth is dancing she begins to feel drowsy and tips over Brooklyn : BROOKLYN: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. : ELIZABETH: I'm fine. I'm fine. : BROOKLYN: Yeah. My medical diagnosis is too much champagne. : ELIZABETH: Oh, yeah. Speaking of, I would like to make a toast. This has been the best day ever. And you know what? You guys got a thousand years of moments like this one. And being a part of this one really made me feel like I'm part of "always and forever," too. So cheers. : ALL: Cheers. Cheers. Rousseau's : JEFFERY: You're gonna call this meeting off. : MAVERICK: Why the hell would I do that? : JEFFERY: 'Cause I'm gonna make you a deal. Now, you put an end to this wake-up rally and let the humans live in peace for now, and I'll teach you how to do this right. Now, before you cause mass hysteria, you need to understand everything: the inter-dynamics of the factions, history of grievances, not to mention rules, spells, celestial events, and how to fight whatever kind of creature comes to take your head. Because, if you're gonna lead the Human Faction, believe me, they will. : MAVERICK: Why the sudden change of heart? : JEFFERY: I listened, I really listened to everyone who's been trying to talk some kind of sense into me. And now I know how Cole would want me to honor him. For everyone who's ever been forced to live by somebody else's rules Zander, you Saving this city means change. The Abattoir (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : JAKE: How are you feeling? : ELIZABETH: I think I'm a little buzzed. : JAKE: chuckles Is the room right side up? : ELIZABETH: chuckles Yeah, almost. : JAKE: Well, I think you better sit up. : ELIZABETH: I had so much fun today. It was just, you know, having our family together and dancing. It was like, for five minutes, I forgot how crappy my life is. : JAKE: You certainly looked happy. : ELIZABETH: Yeah. I'm never gonna forget that I killed someone. And I know that every full moon will be a reminder. I'm really scared to turn. I'm-I'm just happy that you'll be there with me. Anyway, did you come in here to make sure that the room was right side up, or did you want something? : JAKE: chuckles No. No. I have everything I need right here. The Abattoir (Nick's Bedroom) : NICK: Have you told her? : JAKE: I tried. She's my daughter. Nick. turns around and hugs a crying Jake END CREDITS See also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes